Episode 129
'Episode 129 '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. In this episode, Stevie calls his mom as The Drunken Peasants were bullying him. Prev: Episode 128 Next: Episode 130 Highlights * The Peasants mocking Aaron Clarey - 0:40:33 * More stupidity from conservative dim-wits * Stevie gets slapped like a bitch by TJ - 1:17:06 * TJ slaps Stevie even harder and knocks over the fucking camera - 1:17:36 Videos Played # Troll or Not a Troll Segment. The Chronicles of Chris-chan: The Indian in the Closet [10/14/09] # Joshua Feuerstein Calls to Rally Against the Government With Guns x_x # David: "Marriage Equality is the worse than the Holocaust" # Aaron Clarey: Inferior vs Superior Humans # Brother Nathanael: Jewish Tyranny At Supreme Court # Firewall: Conservative Propaganda - Obama Dictator 'Black Privilege' # Prager University: What Makes America Different? # CNN: Bill Cosby's rape scandal ''(Not found) # CNN: Arnold Schwarzenegger's last act as governor still follows the Terminator # CNN: Nikki Haley on Confederate Flag Removal (Not found) # CNN: Dylan Roof should not even have a gun in the first place (Not found) # CNN: Donald Trump interview Stupid Ad Segment * Crik Nutrition * Catholic Traditional Marriage Ad * Easy Feet * Foot Angel Start of The Show The episode started with the Drunken Peasants having a debate to show how much Stevie fucking sucks. Next, they entered the Troll or Not A Troll Segment, where they reviewed a Chris Chan video. In the video, Chris Chan had his face painted, talking about his native Cherokee blood. He flailed around, screaming, coming off more intimidating than the Beast. Then, Joshua Feuerstein expressed his raving homophobia and rabid Christian persecution complex. Feuerstein also feels that the first amendment is upheld primarily by the second amendment. When in reality, we all know the only heat Josh packs is the friction between his fat rolls. Some idiotic black homophobic Christian named David started explaining how gay marriage has pernicious effects on all of humanity. Essentially, he was like a less animated version of Brett Keane or G Man. The video imploded on itself out of sheer ennui and thus Peasants couldn't continue it. Afterwards, Aaron Clarey took the stage of everlasting bullshit to show just how much of a "ladies' man" he is and how 'dem goddamn libtards just don't understand the free market. He proceeded to generalize all liberals/leftists as one massive homogeneous paradigm that are all communistic, socialistic, feminist, white knight, cultural Marxists. He also generalized both genders' sexual preferences by placing what he likes as a man in women and what he thinks women like in men as the universal standard. Such intellectual transcendence! Then, the esteemed anti-Semite, homophobe, and all around total shitlord, Brother Nathanael gave the already tiresome bullshit line of "The Supreme Court are fascists who made the ruling on gay marriage out of nowhere in order to impose the fag agenda". His explanation is: the Court is a bunch of Jewish scum. The peasants began listening to some stupid conservative program called "The Firewall". The moron on the program asserted, so brilliantly, and with empirical evidence, that we are under dictatorial control the American government and Barack Obama. He also states that academia has been infiltrated by the evil leftists in the 1960s and an advisor of Obama and Obama himself have supposedly admitted on camera that they "rely on the stupidity of the American voter". This is permitted because Obama is black. According to this windbag, Obama also orchestrated the Ferguson riots to silence dissent against him as a black man. Obama has not been impeached because it may enrage all black people in America. As if black people are a total hive mind. Middle of The Show The peasants watched another propaganda video from Prager "University". The entire video was some worthless Aussie sucking off 'Murica's obese, STD ridden cock. He asserted that America was losing its way though, by not being conservative, regressive bastards. They watched a CNN news story on Bill "Sweater Rapist" Cosby that he had in fact given the women Quaaludes. They then covered a news story from CNN about Arnold Schwarzenegger having pardoned the murderous son of one of his political partners while he was the governor of California. Next, some boring consummate politician called Nikki Haley gave a hypocritical candy ass speech over how she was "so glad it was gone" with regards to the removal of the Confederate flag from state capital grounds. She proceeded to pander the fucking shit out of her constituency for ten impossibly boring minutes straight. End of The Show The Drunken Peasants watched a news story from CNN with the hilariously predictable revelation that Dylan Roof should not have even been able to obtain the firearms he used to murder his victims in the first place. Then, Donald Trump explained that he was a double-crossing, sleazy, corporate motherfucker who's everything that's wrong with America. We agree. The Drunken Peasants like the deranged animals they are, then whored for likes. This time using TJ's domestic abuse of Stevie as an incentive. They succeeded, and, as a result Stevie got pimp slapped, and of course he lied like the weakling he is and claimed it was "a pussy slap". Stupid Ad Segment They finished up with the ever beloved Stupid Ad Segment. The first ad was some pseudo-macho commercial about "saving beautiful muscles" by buying cricket snacks. The second ad was a Catholic ad about how it's so hard to come out as someone who loves oppressing them faggots. The primary justification for their homophobia was the "I have a friend who's marginalized group here, so therefore I can't possibly bigoted against said marginalized group". Finally, there was an ad for two unimaginative foot comfort cash-in products. Next, there was an ad for a pair of socks that are missing a part of their segments. After this they ended the show. Quotes * "What was shrimping like, Stevie?" ''- Scotty * "''They come and they cum and they go." - TJ Kirk * "I have just converted to Islam due to our great leader Obama." - Ben * "I am the boss, applesauce!" - TJ right before consuming 30 pounds of applesauce * "Go back to Chinastan you fucking mongrel!" - TJ * "Bush and Cheney should both be fucking trialed for war crimes; they're fucking pieces of shit" - Scotty Trivia * Stevie was shrimping for 2 months before this show. * JD, an acquaintance of the hosts' and Stevie, is brain-damaged from drinking. * Brother Nathanael has the power to turn invisible. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Hilarious World "Tragedies" Category:Episodes featuring Stevie Category:Episodes featuring Guests